


Winwin's grand romance

by The_Dead_Angel



Series: WAYV Addams family! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Addams Family AU, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Beta Read, idk how else to describe it, it goes somewhere then nowhere than somewhere again, soft, ten really is the back bone of this family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dead_Angel/pseuds/The_Dead_Angel
Summary: Addams family! Kunten aua normal day in the Qian family house, except winwin has a date? who could this man be?orkun loves his husband, takes care of his kids, tries to scare a stranger, misses his brother, makes lucas tired, loves his husband all in one day!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, implied
Series: WAYV Addams family! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963606
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Winwin's grand romance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! fun fact: the title comes from an episode in the Addams family series.

“Look at him, Lucas.” Kun lovingly watched his husband sleep. “I would die for him. I would kill for him. Either way, what bliss!” 

Kun’s smile when he looked at Ten could only be described as enamored. He stared at his husband and never looked away, too in love to waste a second away from his husband. Kun is a very simple man. He’s a family man. Loves his children, always playing with them when he has the chance. A sweet brother, taking him in and giving him advice when he needs him. A loving husband, if his husband were to ask for anything, Kun would already have it in his hands. 

Kun woke up that morning, kissed his husband’s forehead, then got ready as he usually does. When he went to leave the room, he, as usual, instead got stuck admiring his husband’s face. How could he not? His husband is still the perfect bundle of nightmares that he fell in love with in the first place. Ten laid down with a smile on his face, his face luminous in the dark room. His hair creates a soft halo around him. He looks as if the sky and moon decided to be a person. 

Lucas, their butler who had practically become family, the unfortunate soul who had to collect his older friend, a nicer person than needed at the moment, is struggling. “Master, I’m sorry to ask this of you, but we have to leave. Today you must help the children with their play.”

“Let Winwin do it, you know he likes things like that.” He never looked away from his husband. He moved forward to hold the others face in his hand. Delicate, as if holding a flower. 

“Winwin has a date today. He’s too worried about that than helping the children at the moment.” Winwin, Kun’s younger brother, had been jumping on walls the entire night and day. He had a date with a person he met at the nearby cemetery. No one knew the other’s name, yet the look on Winwin’s normally stoic face made them realize how important this date is to the other. Winwin currently had to choose between different outfits, not help his nephews with their school play. 

“Xiaojun?” Xiaojun is Ten’s best friend. He tended to help out when he could but mostly stayed to himself, paying more attention to his spells and summonings most of the day. 

“Still sleeping. He used a lot of energy last night, I don't think he’ll be able to help out at all today.” 

Kun heard a cry from the other room, most likely his recently adopted son, Chenle. Lucas almost left to take care of the small toddler but Kun stopped him. Lucas watched in confusion as Kun leaned down to kiss his husband awake. Lucas decided to walk away and help out somewhere else around the house, not wanting to intrude on this moment.

Ten opened his eyes, a smile growing bigger, hand buried into Kun’s hair, and leaning up into the other. When they pulled away Kun could only whisper in awe of the other. “Cara Mia…”

“Where is he?” Ten stood, his feather and lace robe falling gracefully to the floor. Kun held the other by the waist, keeping him secure to make surer he wouldn't fall. Ten had one hand in the other’s hair and the other on his chest. Their bodies melded together as they stared into the eyes of each other. 

“He’s in his bed, asking for you. Go to him, my love. I must go to help the other children today.” Kun moved one of his hands to hold the others cheek. He gave the other one last kiss before Ten pulled away. Ten went to their child to calm him down. Kun went to the other children, catching them already playing in the foyer. 

Renjun and Yangyang are the twins of the family. Ten had found them on his way home. Abandoned with only a birthday indicating where they were from. Ten fell in love immediately. Taking them home, bathing them, giving them clothes, food, and, most importantly, love. When Kun came home to find his lover asleep in bed curling protectively around the children, he fell in love too. For thirteen and counting years they all were a big happy family.

“Take that you foul-mouthed boy.” Renjun slashed yangyang across his arm. Kun could only watch with pride as his children fought. When Renjun slashed across the other’s chest with his wooden sword, Kun almost had tears in his eyes. 

“Sweet oblivion! Open your arms!” yangyang finished with a flourish as he fell to the floor as in death. Kun clapped and the others turned toward their father. They smiled and ran toward him engulfing him in a hug. 

“How did we do?”   
  


“Yea! Did you like it?”

“I loved it. You made me very proud. I would even say that you don't need my help!” 

“Really?” when Kun looked into Yangyang’s wide, excited eyes. He couldn't help but feel proud of his small family. 

“Of course! Why don't you two take a break, after you guys could show me the full thing?” they nodded and ran off together laughing. Kun stood in the foyer watching his children when Winwin came down. 

“Kun-ge?” Kun turned to look at his brother. “How do I look?” 

“You look handsome, hell take one look at you and go running up hills, in a good way. Then, when he gets to know you, he’ll fall in love immediately. Look at you, you’re dressed so comfortably too!”

Whenever Winwin went on dates, he normally tried to change himself. Not too much, but enough for the others in the family to know that he truly wasn’t himself. It always made the others sad to see him change. Yet, for this one, he didn't change. He kept his usual clothes, a black shirt, matching black jeans, a long black coat, and a scarf to cover his face. He looked like he normally did, to be honest, that was better than something different. It meant that he was comfortable enough to be himself around his date. 

“I know, I’m still nervous. He’ll be here soon, I just don't want to make myself look like a fool. What if he doesn’t like me? Do I look good? I should just cancel, he’s going to take one look at me and go rushing away. I should just go back to sticking lightbulbs in my mouth.”

“You won’t, we ran out of lightbulbs.” The other gave him a deadpan stare while Kun smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. “Tough crowd. As I said, you’ll be fine, you should be excited. It takes much to put yourself out there.”

“I know Ge, I’m just scared.” 

“Scared of what? You’re a Qian! You have nothing to fear but us!” 

That seemed to get his spirits up. His head perking up and eyes filled with newfound energy. 

“Yea!” 

“What are you?” 

“I’m a Qian!”

“What are you?”

“I’m a Qian!”

A knock on the door took Sicheng out of their state. Lucas went to open it revealing…

“Who are you?”

a man in pastels? Who is Kun to judge? He makes his brother happy. 

“I AM A- oh Yuta, hi!” 

Yuta? What an interesting man. He seemed soft. Wearing a fluffy and pink sweater, white flowy pants, his hair is long, white, also fluffy. Fluffy man. Sicheng seemed to like him. Kun only watched as his brother moves to hug the man, they seem closer than Sicheng implied. Yuta pulled away, giving a smile and hand to Kun. His smile is warm and friendly.

“Hi, I’m Yuta. You must be Kun, it's nice to meet you!” Kun shook his hand. Firm, simple, he has nice hands, soft, knows how to handshake properly. Good.

“Likewise. What do you plan to do and what time will he be home?” He sounded like his parent. He knew Sicheng could make his own decisions and be smart, yet Kun still couldn't control his protectiveness over him. Sicheng looked at his brother in confusion. Yuta seemed to take this in stride.

“That is a surprise for him to find out. He will be home around midnight. Is that ok with you?” He turned to Sicheng for that question. Kun had his doubts about the young man in front of him. Sicheng on the other hand melted when the Yuta looked at him. 

“Brother I have to leave now but ill see you later.” He didn't even look at Kun when he said this. Rude. They ran out with smiles and holding hands like children. Kun sighed and Lucas closed the door.

Kun knew he couldn't protect his brother from everything. He knew that his brother wouldn't always be happy with third-wheeling. He knew that, yet he still couldn't contain his sadness when his brother left. Lucas being the helpful man that he is, tried to cheer him up. 

“Master, I think I could hear your trains calling. Wouldn't that be fun?” 

It cheered him up minimally. He felt hands being wrapped around his waist. A smile tugged at his lips. He looked back to see a black mop of hair. He turned and there was his husband. His smile widened when he met the other's eyes. He felt a hand on his cheeks and leaned into it, closing his eyes. His husband looked up at him with soft, gentle eyes. His other hand moved to the other’s hair at the base of his neck. 

“Darling, don't torture yourself, that's my job. You knew this would happen eventually, Winwin can't be by himself forever.” 

“He’s not by himself. He has us!” 

“You know what I mean.” His husband tried to reason with him. Kun let out a groan in defeat. “C’mon the children have something to show us don't they?” His husband led Kun to the playroom to watch their children. Kun had fun watching his children pretending to kill each other, so much fun that he forgot why he was sad in the first place. Chenle sat at his lap, every so often playing with his fingers. Lucas laughed and smiled even when he didn't have to. Xiaojun sat by, calm and quiet. 

Winwin would return that night after a happy night. His family, in the living room, the others were playing games as Ten knitted away. When he walked in, an axe made it three inches away from his head. He laughed it off and joined his family in the fun. It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt! @singsungshine  
> have a wonderful day!!  
> i hope you like it!! :D


End file.
